Gears and Tears - Rewritten
by Fite The Cat
Summary: "Hello! I'm Kandase, it's pronounced like Candace. It's a funny way to spell the name, but hey, this is Toontown. I'm an orange cat. I had a pretty interesting adventure, and I'd love to tell the story, if you don't mind. So pull up a chair and I'll get started."
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Kandase, it's pronounced like Candace. It's a funny way to spell the name, but hey, this is Toontown. I'm an orange cat. I had a pretty interesting adventure, and I'd love to tell the story, if you don't mind. So pull up a chair and I'll get started.

So I was talking to this random Toon one day, when something (4 somethings, to be exact) grabbed me from behind. The four somethings were Flunkies. Two grabbed my arms and two grabbed my legs. They completely restrained me. I wanted to scream for help, but I didn't want to look weak (I had maxxed all 6 of my gag tracks), so I didn't. How are these Flunkies so strong?! I thought to myself, before a Legal Eagle walked up beside me and put something over my mouth and nose. I blacked out.

"Looks like she's waking up," I heard in a robotic, monotonous voice as I opened my eyes. I was tied up in red tape, in a chair. I was in an unusual place. There was a furnace burning some metal, some prison cells behind me, and a table to the left of me with random objects scattered on it. "What do you want with me?!" I screamed, balling up my fists. "Sweetie, you're one of the strongest Toons there are!" he replied in a stupid cooey voice. "You break the record for the most Cogs defeated every single day!" I could tell he was going to talk some more and I was already annoyed so I butted in. "That's a pretty predictable idea, going for the strongest Toons first. You should be going for the You—" realizing I had said too much already, I stopped. "What did you say?" he asked, dropping the friendly act and giving me a piercing stare. "I'm not telling." Suddenly he grabbed a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at my head. "What did you say?" he repeated, with a meaner voice this time.

* * *

><p>"Uhh..." I stared at the gun, pointed straight to my brain. "You can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said. I thought of something quickly. "Wait, if you shoot me, the idea will die with me," I smirked. Maybe that'll save them, I hoped. "You're right," he said, putting the gun away. "I've got something that will make you talk." He turned around and pulled a tube-shaped piece of metal from the furnace and pointed it towards my face. "You wouldn't dare!" I said, now staring at the hot, orange, glowing piece of metal only a few inches away from me. "I would!" he said, shoving it onto my left cheek. I screamed in pain. "You won't g-get me to t-talk," I stuttered, tears in my eyes. "Are you sure about that?" he asked rhetorically, grabbing another piece of metal and holding it close to my right cheek. He pushed it closer and closer, with a sly smile forming on his normally expressionless face.<p>

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" I screamed, with tears streaming down my face. He put the two metal tubes back into the furnace. I took a second to collect myself and reluctantly said, "You should capture the Youtubers and force them to make videos saying that the Cog populations are getting lower, and that they should take a break for a little while; they'd listen to them." He had that smirky look on his face again. "Great idea," he said, grabbing me and putting me in a cell. Gingerly, I touched my cheek. All the downy fur was burned off, and the tiny bit that was left was singed. _That's not growing back soft,_ I thought, sadly.

**So, since this was my most famous story, I decided to rewrite it with my newer style. Tell me how you like it, constructive criticism is welcome! 618 words, maybe not the best amount ever, but it's better than most of my other stories. So, again, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_How am I going to get out of this cell?_ I thought, looking around after the Cogs had left. Finally I noticed a thin piece of scrap metal. _Perfect!_ I picked up the metal and twisted it to make a lock pick. I picked the lock, opened the door, grabbed my gag pouch they had confiscated off the table, pulled out my portable hole and ran after them, not paying attention to where I was going. I watched them walk up to Kong and take him by surprise, the same way they took me.

When he was back at the HQ, finally waking up, the Legal Eagle starting talking to him. "Well hello there, Kong. I heard you're a famous Youtuber," he said. Kong, replying with confidence, said, "Yeah, a pretty famous one, too." "Well, could you make a video for me?" he asked, with that stupid cooing voice again. Again, with confidence, Kong replied, "Ha, as part of some evil plot? No thank you!" Grabbing the gun again, and aiming it at Kong, the Legal Eagle said, "You're not the only Youtuber in this town. I can get another. Easily." "Woah, okay, I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Toons, Random Toon here with another video. Today I have an announcement. The Cog population has been getting smaller and smaller. You guys should take a break for awhile, you deserve it."<p>

"Good job. It looks like a nice little video," the Legal Eagle, standing behind him the whole time, said. "You're no use to us anymore." The way he said it made me scared. I thought he was going to kill him! Luckily, however, he didn't. He grabbed Kong by his shirt and threw him into a cell. It was big enough for about 5 Toons, and there was a small window on the right side, which, if you looked through it, you could see another very small cell that only fit about one. On the left, there was a very large cell, it could fit a lot of Toons. "One down, three to go. Let's go look for Bingo."

I had to find him first! I grabbed my portable hole and teleported to the Playground of the neighborhood I expected him to be in. I ran around as quickly as possible to find him. Fortunately, I did. Unfortunately, he didn't believe what I said. He was talking to a small yellow mouse. I ran up behind him. "Bingo! You have to hide! The Cogs are coming after you!" He turned around. "Do I know you?" he asked. "No, but the Cogs do! Hide!" "Silly fangirls," he giggled to his friend. "She probably wants my autograph or something." I was getting a little annoyed. "Did I say anything about autographs or adding me? I'm trying to help you!" "You're right..." he said, just a moment too late. The Cogs came up and grabbed him. "Help!" he screamed. The Legal Eagle came and used the (what I had learned it was at this point) sleeping gas, and he blacked out. Then, he pulled a hypno goggles gag from his pocket and hypnotised Bingo's friend.

"What's going on?" Bingo asked, as he came to. "I noticed that you're a famous Youtuber. I need you to make a video for me," the Eagle said as he loaded the gun. "Uhh, why do you have that gun?" Bingo asked nervously. "Just to make sure I get what I want," he replied casually as he aimed it at him. "Oh, you just need a video? I can do that! What do you need me to say?" he said, clearly afraid for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I'm done with the video," he said. "Good." Bingo was then thrown into the same cell as Kong. "Come on, Flunkies, Smirky's turn," he said. I had to go and warn Smirky Bumberpop! I teleported, and ran, but I didn't find him in time. I ran back to the HQ, and he was already there. "I'll make a video! Please, just don't..."

So, he made a video, and was thrown into the cell with the others. "Last one, Flapjack."

Okay, you're getting bored, I can tell. I'll skip a little bit. Here's what happens after they found Flapjack. "Where am I? Why am I here?" "You're a Youtuber, correct?" "Yeah, I was part of Toonscollab." "I need you to make a video." "Why would I make a video for you?" "This is why." He loaded the gun and aimed it. "Good point." I had to get help! I ran around a corner, and I had a head on collision with an Ambulance Chaser.

"I found a tresspasser," the Ambulance Chaser, now holding me by the shirt, said to the Legal Eagle. "Ow!" I exclaimed as he dropped me onto the floor. "Glad we found you," he said slyly. He tossed me into the cell with the Youtubers. "Thanks for the idea, by the way," he said as he walked off. "What idea was he talking about?" Kong asked accusingly. "I kind of... gave them the idea to capture you guys..." I said, with shame. "What happened to your cheek?" Bingo asked curiously and empathetically. "They tortured me into telling them the idea. They burned me," I replied. "Poor thing!" Flapjack exclaimed. "So, do you have any ideas on getting out of here?" Smirky asked, with hope. "Not really. Last time I picked the lock, but there's nothing in here to use," I replied to that. "What's going to happen next?" Flapjack wondered out loud. "I think they're going to catch all the Toons off guard, including Flippy!"

I was right. Toons came in by the truckload. They came in unconscious, their gag pouches were confiscated, and they were put into the larger cell next to ours. There was one Toon, however, that wasn't so easy to handle. She was a pink cat. She woke up before the Cogs could take her gag pouch. Quickly the Flunkies tied her up into a chair. "Hand over the pouch." The Legal Eagle said. "No," she replied bluntly. He sighed. "Look, I know you're trying to be the rebel here, but it would be so much easier if you just handed it over." He grabbed another metal tube from the furnace and held it in front of her face, just like what happened to me. "You wouldn't dare!" she said. "Um, yes he would!" I called, to save her skin (see what I did there? Haha, okay sorry). "You stay out of this!" he said to me. He held it closer, and closer, until I could see it just barely touching her fur, I could tell that she could feel the heat...

"Here. Take it." She gave her gag pouch to the Legal Eagle and he put the metal back into the furnace. "How generous of you," he said sarcastically. "Should we put her with the others?" one of the Flunkies asked. "No, I think she deserves her own VIP cell." She was thrown into the small cell to the left of us.

I looked through the cell window, and she looked through hers. "Hi, I'm Kandase," I said. "I'm Carma." She looked at my cheek. "Did the Cogs do that?" she asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Does it hurt?" "Yeah, quite a bit actually." "I'm glad I gave him my gag pouch instead of going through with it! I'm so sorry for you, though." "Well, I'm just glad no one was around to see it." "Wait, no one was around? What about the Youtubers?" "They weren't here either. When I was here the Cogs hadn't thought of the idea yet; in fact, I gave them the idea." "What?" I then explained everything that had happened. "Wow. Are you gonna get us out again?" she asked. "Well, I hope I can, but I haven't thought of anything yet!" Our conversation came to an abrupt end when everything became dark. "Go to sleep!" I heard the Legal Eagle say.

It was hard to sleep that night. We all had to lay on the cold floor, warmed only slightly by our own fur. _Everyone is counting on me to get us out,_ I thought. _What am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kandase, wake up!" I heard Kong whispering in my ear, and felt him shaking me. "I was the first one to wake up and I thought you'd want some time to think. You seem so desperate to save everyone." "That's because I got everyone into this mess," I replied. "You were forced to. Let's stop arguing so you can start thinking."

After a little while of thinking, I said to Kong, "Hey, you know what? I've always wanted to meet you!" "Well that's cool. You're not going to be like Hunter, are you?" "No," I giggled, remembering that episode in great detail.

A long while later, when everyone was awake, people kept asking me if I had anything yet. I got a little aggravated, and I had to stop thinking for awhile to apologize after I yelled at Bingo. Whoops.

Finally, I remembered something. Then I noticed something else. "I've got it!" I said. "What is it?" everyone asked in unison. "I'll need someone to rebel," I explained my plan. Carma volunteered to rebel, and everything was perfectly in place. Later on, when the Legal Eagle came into the room, Carma yelled, "Hey, Metalmouth, I've got a few things to say to you!" The Legal Eagle walked over to her in a rage, opened the door, brought her over to the chair, tied her up in Red Tape, and loaded the gun. "Go ahead," he said. She got really nervous. "Heh, heh, come on, that whole 'Metalmouth' thing was just a joke! I didn't mean any harm!" she said, kicking the ground. Everything was going perfectly.

"Not so fast!" I said, jumping out of the cell, along with Kong, Flapjack, Smirky, and Bingo. All the other Toons followed. "Wha-" he was intrigued. "Simple. I just got Carma to make you angry and take her to that spot. When she kicked the ground, she was kicking a bobby pin that had fallen out of my fur. Then I picked the lock for our cell, slid the bobby pin to the other cell, where another Toon picked their lock, and voila!" Carma then broke out of the red tape and ran to my side. "Yeah, with an amazing leader like Kandase, you had no chance!" I smiled when I heard that.

"Wait a second, I just realized, Flunkies and Legal Eagles are two different types of Cogs! Which HQ are we in?" I wondered. "Haven't you figured it out yet? You're not just in any old HQ! You're in _COGNATION!_" The Legal Eagle said, and at that moment, thousands of different Cogs joined him. "Holy mother of Flippy..." I heard Carma mumble as they got closer and closer.

"What's all this racket?" another robotic voice, one I had never heard before, said. This voice was deeper and louder, and all in all, scarier. A huge Cog unlike any I had ever seen walked in. "M-Mister Chairman, the Toons escaped!" The Legal Eagle said. "We were just—" "That's enough," the Chairman interrupted. He threw a pink slip at him, and said, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Charge!"

"Kandase, what do we do now?" Carma asked. "I... don't know," I said. Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Kandase, Carma, all the Toons! Catch!" Our gag pouches flew through the air to us. We looked over to where the voice had come from, and everyone gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the Legal Eagle! I was baffled as to why he would help us, but there was no time to ponder. "Come on, we've got to work together! High Toons need to come to the front, ubers to the middle, and low Toons to the back!" Everyone did what I said. The Cogs attacked. We countered. The war went on and on and on.

"I'm low on Laff!" Carma shouted over the noise of Cogs exploding, Mover and Shaker attacks, and other noise like that. "How much left?" I asked. "I've only got 5 Laff points left!" "Wow, that _is_ low! You need to hide! I'm out of Toonup, try to find someone who has it!" She ran off into the crowd. When I looked at the group, I saw a bunch of them about to go sad! I had to do something. "Everyone, we don't have many healthy Toons left! We need to set up a hospital area! Toons with high Toonup should go there, and the Toons that are low on Laff should go over there! Everyone else needs to come help attack!" The Toons that had heard me immediately started doing just that. The Toons that didn't hear me got a quick explanation from other Toons and quickly begun doing it as well. The Toons with lots of good attack gags gave their Toonup to the "nurses," vice versa. At any given moment after that, about half the Toons were fighting, a fourth were Tooning up other Toons, and the other fourth were being Tooned up. We grew much stronger thanks to that.

Finally, we beat the Cogs. None of us had gone sad. We left Cognation tired and weary. Lots of Toons stopped at Donald's Dreamland to take a nap, but I walked back to Toontown Central with the lower Toons. I wasn't sure why, but I'm glad I did, because it made it easier for Flippy.

"Kandase, I need to talk to you, in my office," Flippy said, walking up behind me. I had sat down on the steps by the HQ to rest my feet. "Okay," I replied. I got up and walked into Toon Hall. "So, first of all, nice job on coming up with those ideas. You're a natural leader," he said. "Thanks," I smiled. "It wasn't all that hard." "However, I did hear from a certain bear," He coughed, and I know I heard him say the name Kong, "that you gave the Cogs this idea in the first place." Biting my lip, I said, "Yes, I did." "But he also said you were tortured into telling them. You definitely fixed it, as well, so I think you deserve a reward. First of all, a permanent gold star." I smiled as a star started spinning above my nametag. "And also, you get..." He paused. I knew it, he was trying to crush me with suspense. "Your _SEVENTH GAG TRACK!" _I screamed an excited teenager-y scream when I heard that. "Here's your first drop gag," he said as he handed me a flowerpot button. I was shaking with excitement. I put it into my gag pouch, thanked Flippy a million times, and ran out to my new best friend, Carma.

"Carma, look what Flippy gave me as a reward!" I showed her the button (The buttons generally have a sticker identifying what gag they are). "No way. He's letting you train your seventh gag track?!" she said excitedly. "Yup! Do you wanna help me train?" I asked. "Of course I do!"

THE END!


End file.
